Teacher, I'm Sweating
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: A request from TannedPerfection! Justin Gabriel/OC


Rating: M

Disclaimers: I don't own shit. This is for a good friend, TannedPerfection.

A/N: This story is dedicated to a loyal reviewer and friend, TannedPerfection. She's been such a sweetie pie. This is for you, Hun!

It hasn't even been 20 minutes in the class period and the class was already wreaking havoc. Paper airplanes and paper balls were everywhere. It was extremely loud in the class and she could barely get her reading done. It was a very interesting book, but it was hard to enjoy with all of this commotion going on.

Bailey wished she didn't have to take class with these psychos. She seemed to be the only one who was actually quiet. She did read a lot, and she was a stellar student, making her a teacher's favorite. Bailey wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, well at least for the substitute to hurry up and get there before she pulled all of her reddish-blondish hair out.

Bailey wasn't bad looking at all, she was quite pretty. She had long and flowing red hair with blonde highlights in it. Her ocean blues eyes says a lot about her personality; quiet, and mysterious. Bailey was only in her early 17s, the right age to be in senior year of high school with. Bailey was very sweet and focused on her academics. She really didn't have a problem with studying for long periods of time; as long as she could do something fun after.

The substitute teacher finally made his way into the class. The class finally got quiet, but almost died laughing when the sub almost fell on his shoelaces. Bailey looked up to see the most beautiful man she's ever seen. Too bad he was only a substitute.

"Okay, please excuse my lateness." The substitute said. "My name is Justin Gabriel. But that's Mr. Gabriel to you."

Justin sat his large Starbucks coffee cup down on the desk and sat in the chair in front of it. He rolled it out to the front of the desk, facing all of the students. Some of the students didn't even seem to give a crap about him, but Bailey was all into checking him out. His tight pink dress shirt made it look like he was barely able to put it on this morning because of his toned body. His black dress pants and shoes evened out the pink on his body. His hair was in a short Mohawk-ish style and his facial hair was evenly trimmed.

"Your teacher left you a pretty big assignment, so I suggest you stop talking and start working." Justin began to write the assignment on the board. "If you need any help with this, come ask me. I'm a freaking wiz in geography." Bailey fought the urge to ask the question 'Are you married?'

Justin noticed Bailey staring at him, but when his eyes met hers, she glued her eyes on the text in her textbook. He stood up and walked toward Bailey, standing over her.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Justin asked, putting on his best smile.

"No. Thank you very much, though." Bailey smiled back. "I can handle this."

"Okay." Justin walked back over to the teacher's desk and began to text his friends.

Now, Justin wasn't the one that would give in easily, but there was something that he adored about Bailey. She was quiet and she looked innocent. He liked that about girls. Justin was resisting the urge to start moaning, his thoughts took him to a different place. Justin knew that he was much older than her, but it's like she was asking for it. She wanted to be fucked like crazy. Justin was there to serve, maybe not that way though. Justin came back to Earth and began texting to get his mind off of the dirty thought in his head.

Bailey raised her hand; she needed help with a problem. Justin walked over to her and looked over her to help her with the problem. When she was able to understand, she noticed the bulk that grew in his pants. She blushed and turned around. Justin knew why she did that and he smiled. He was getting his message through. Justin bent over to her ear and whispered something that was really going to change her life.

"I'm going to need to see you after class." Justin smiled and walked away, leaving her in a mess of confusion.

It was time for the final class of the day, but Bailey had to stay and see what Justin wanted. Bailey walked up to Justin.

"Did you need to see me?" Bailey asked. Justin nodded and locked the door and closed the mini curtains on the door.

"I did want to see you, alright." Justin smirked. Bailey was very confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bailey asked. Justin swiftly grabbed Bailey by her waist and pulled her close.

"I want to see you." Justin repeated. Bailey couldn't quite understand what he was asking, so to clarify, Justin kissed Bailey on her lips.

Bailey flushed as she went limp in his strong arms. Without knowing, her arms found his shoulders. Justin requested access to her mouth, so he placed his tongue at her lips. Bailey opened her mouth and let Justin explore her mouth. Justin picked Bailey up and placed her on the teacher's desk. He pulled up her shirt and quickly removed her bra. Justin licked up and down her stomach, circling around her nipples a few times. Justin pulled down her pants and pulled down her underwear. He smiled at what was about to happen. Bailey was shaking, not because she was happy and awaiting, but she was nervous.

"Calm down, Bailey." Justin whispered. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Justin positioned at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Bailey screamed when Justin pushed himself all of the way in her. Justin began a slow and steady rhythm with her. Bailey wrapped her arms around Justin's neck as her moans got a little louder. Justin placed a finger on her mouth.

"Shush." Justin said. "You don't want anyone to hear us." Bailey nodded and gave her quietest moans, which weren't very quiet at all.

Justin felt his orgasm coming, so he picked up the pace a little. Bailey felt her orgasm coming as well, so her hips began to buck a little. With a few more thrusts, Justin came in Bailey and she followed. Justin collapsed on her to catch his breath. Bailey was out of breath as well. The only problem with this was how in the world she was going to hide this from her parents.


End file.
